plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Locked and Loaded
with pre-selected plants]] Locked and Loaded is a Brain Buster in Plants vs. Zombies 2 and Plants vs. Zombies Online where the player has to use the pre-selected plants given to them to defeat the zombies. Before the 1.7 update, it was unlocked with four keys in Ancient Egypt and Pirate Seas, and five keys in Wild West. The player would receive a star after completing a level without losing any lawn mowers, though that was not a requirement after beating the level. After the 1.7 update, Locked and Loaded levels are placed like other level on the revised map, but have the requirements regardless of the number of times played. In addition, they are no longer referred to as "Locked and Loaded"; instead, they are named like other levels, and each world had a Locked and Loaded level removed. In the 1.9 update, the game removed the requirement on all levels with objectives to not lose any lawn mowers, including Locked and Loaded levels. Levels ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' The Roman numerals are the level numbers before the 1.7 update for Ancient Egypt, Pirate Seas, and Wild West, but is used for disambiguation purposes for the remaining worlds. The parentheses show where the level is located after the 1.7 update, or if the level is removed in the update altogether. Ancient Egypt Pirate Seas Wild West Frostbite Caves Lost City Far Future Dark Ages Neon Mixtape Tour Jurassic Marsh Big Wave Beach Modern Day ''Plants vs. Zombies Online'' In Plants vs. Zombies Online, Locked and Loaded is an exclusive Brain Buster to Pirate Seas. Trivia Specific to Plants vs. Zombies 2 *The selection of plants often includes one or more plants that the player has not yet unlocked. *Lost City has the most Locked and Loaded levels of any world so far, with six. **However, after the Jurassic Marsh expansion, two Locked and Loaded levels (Day 34 and 38), Jurassic Marsh is tied with Lost City for the most Locked and Loaded levels of any world. *The first level of the first three worlds' Locked and Loaded levels feature the last plant unlocked with it (Twin Sunflower, Cherry Bomb, and Winter Melon). *Pirate Seas - Day 18, Frostbite Caves - Day 14, Lost City - Day 8, and Neon Mixtape Tour - Day 9 are the only Locked and Loaded levels without selected sun-producing plants. However, Frostbite Caves - Day 14 and Neon Mixtape Tour - Day 9 have pre-placed Sunflowers, while Lost City - Day 8 has Gold Tiles which produce sun. *Lost City - Day 8 and Neon Mixtape Tour - Day 9 are the only Locked and Loaded levels to have an extra objective. *Lost City - Day 14, Lost City - Day 21, and Jurassic Marsh - Day 29 are the only Locked and Loaded levels to give three plants, the least so far. Specific to Plants vs Zombies 2 (Chinese version) *Kongfu World - Day 19 is a combination of this and Last Stand. Specific to Plants vs. Zombies Online *The player is always given Peashooter, Sunflower, Wall-nut, Bonk Choy, and Snapdragon regardless of levels. Category:Locked and Loaded Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 levels Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) levels Category:Brain Busters (Chinese version) Category:Locked and Loaded (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Brain Busters Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Pirate Seas